It has been found that sequential, piecemeal input of shape information leads to age-related deficits in recognition. Experiments during the second year explored: (1) the effect of changes in the rate at which the contour information is revealed and in the number of views per contour unit on shape perception; (2) the ability of subjects to locate dots accurately on the contours of shapes under same and different orientations; (3) the relationship between eye movements and shape recognition over an extended age range. Experiments during the third year will explore: (1) the effect of successive, piecemeal input of shape information in a free-viewing situation; (2) the effects of S's self-programming of the order of viewing of the parts of the shape; (3) the contribution of peripheral stimulation on the retina to shape recognition; (4) the relationship between the size of the unit of shape information and recognition; (5) the extent to which an initial perception of a person carries over to subsequent perceptions of his behavior. In addition, an attempt will be made to extend the stimulus situations under investigation to include depictions of familiar objects and simple scenes.